


Adding to the Household

by alexofmacedonia



Series: Beca's Muse [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name is self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding to the Household

Beca had never been angrier or more frustrated with her wife than she felt right now. This was the stupidest argument, but Chloe would not just LET IT GO, and while normally the brunette was the more stubborn of the two, the other woman was showing astounding resolve in not giving in.

It wasn't enough to make or break their marriage, but it was apparently enough for Chloe to give Beca the cold shoulder until she relented. In the younger woman's case, that would usually be never.

Sleeping on the couch was getting old and lonely though.

* * *

Chloe had woken up first and was found in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Her lips kissed the air when Beca pressed hers against her cheek. She sat at the dining table to wait for Chloe to come in with food, but she walked in with one plate of eggs and hashbrowns. She obviously saw her wife's open-mouthed stare, but responded with a little sigh and a smile as she picked up her fork. Beca left and returned with a bowl of cereal and toast.

They were almost done eating, and Beca couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Fine. Can we please talk about this like adults now?" Beca half-pleaded, glaring across the dining table.

"Sure, we can talk about it. Are you ready to admit I'm right?"

"Leaving articles and books around the house for me to find aren't going to make me decide 'yes, this is a great idea!' You need to actually convince me the pros outweigh the cons, Chloe."

"We've been married for three years, and together for five before that. I didn't think I'd have to try so hard to get you to agree we're ready for the next step in our family!" Chloe's voice raised in exasperation.

Beca poked at her toast with one finger. "Do you really think I'm ready to handle taking care of another living thing?" she said quietly.

Chloe's resolve softened at her partner's admission. She pushed her chair back, walked around the table, and draped her arms around Beca's neck. "Aw, honey, you're worried you won't be a good mom?" She felt her head nod. Chloe squeezed her arms tighter around Beca, and kissing her neck with each word, reassured her wife. "You're kind, gentle, loving, and I know you don't believe me, that you think you're incapable of normal human emotions, but look how far you've come with me. And, you won't be alone in this. You'll have me to help every step of the way. We're going to be aca-awesome parents, baby."

Smiling, Beca placed her hands on Chloe's arms, and turned her head to kiss the sweet redhead. "I love you, Chloe," she murmured into the kiss. "You've convinced me."

The brunette didn't think she'd ever seen her wife happier as Chloe squealed and gripped her in a tighter hug. She ran out of the room, saying she needed to call Aubrey and tell her the good news.

Beca finished her toast, then walked to sit at her computer in her office. She pulled up a search page for adoption centers, and found a phone number for one that looked promising.

Chloe watched from the doorway as her wife made the call to start expanding their family.

"Yes, hi, I was wondering if my wife and I could come in this afternoon to look at your puppies?"

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
